Dante and Sophie Friendship Story
by carolannelilypikachu
Summary: Dante and Sophie Friendship Story. Sophie and Lok are having some problems and need to sort them out before they go on their next missions but they can't do this alone but with a little help from their friends they might just be able to sort things out.


Dante and Sophie friendship story

I don't own Huntik or have anything to do with the people who make it.

Just a fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.

One day Dante was at his house and it had been 3 days since Zhalia had left and he was feeling a little upset but he was okay because he could still talk to her sometimes through the Logosbook. He was more worried about Lok and Sophie because they had been arguing a lot lately, even more than usual. He knew there was something wrong.

He went into the training room and he found Sophie, Lok and Den. And what a surprise Sophie and Lok were arguing once again but he didn't know why, he walked over to Den and said "what's going on? Why are these two arguing again?" Den replied "I have no idea, I was gonna ask you but I take it you don't know either" Dante said "no, that's why I asked you" Den says "I was in here practicing some of my powers and they came in arguing" Dante said "huh? you practicing well there's a new one on me" Den replied "very funny. Yeah I was practicing actually. Let's move on. Shouldn't we stop them before they start fighting each other?" Dante laughed. "I doubt they'll start fighting each other, Den. To be honest with you I think it's just a couple argument. Their probably just arguing about household things" Den replied "yeah, Lok probably just smashed a plate or something else like that. I feel sorry for Cherit being in the middle off them" Dante says "yeah probably but if we go on a mission, we'll get discovered straight away if those to keep arguing like that" Den replied "yeah but looks like Sophie's had enough" Dante replied "I'll go talk to Sophie, you try and see if Lok will talk to you" Den says "okay".

Sophie walked outside and used Hyperstride to get up onto the roof, because she didn't want to talk to anyone. Dante went outside after her but he couldn't find her but he carried on looking for her. Meanwhile, Sophie was sat on the roof and she felt a tear falling down her face. About 30 minutes later, Dante found her and he shouted up to her "Sophie, are you okay?" Sophie shouted "Yeah, I'm going to be fine after I just had an argument with my boyfriend, aren't I?" Dante shouted "I meant other than having an argument with Lok. Why don't you come down here and then we can talk" Sophie shouted "No, I don't want to talk about it, it will just make me even more annoyed" Dante shouted "Fine but I'm not going anywhere until I know why you've been arguing so much. Come down here and talk to me when you've calmed down a bit" Sophie shouted "Fine but you might be down there for a while" Sophie came down off the roof about 10 minutes after but she walked straight past Dante and walked down the street by the canal. Dante got up and ran after her. Finally he caught up with her as she was just about to cross the bridge. Dante said "hey, can we talk?" Sophie says "Fine but don't blame me if I shout at you" Dante says "I won't, I know your upset".

Dante says "so what happened with you and Lok?" Sophie says "nothing we just had a huge argument about something he lost which was one of the most important things I ever had" Dante says "what was it?" Sophie says "It was something Lucas gave to me, He said it was my mum's" Dante says "oh. What was it?" Sophie says "A necklace of my mum's. But it wasn't only that. He broke some of the family heirlooms and knocked all the books off the library shelves while he was practicing a power and then apparently I lost his Holotome because he couldn't find it". Dante says "so that's what you've been arguing about?" Sophie says "yeah and... Nothing it doesn't matter" Dante says "carry on". Sophie says "it doesn't matter" *a tear fell down her face* Dante says "what's wrong?" Sophie says "When we were in the training room before you came and started talking to Den. Me and Lok were arguing and we kind of broke up" Dante says "oh. I don't know what to say to that" Sophie says "yeah but now I really miss him and I want to be with him" Dante says "I think I might know what to do. Why don't you go and talk to him and apologise for everything" Sophie says "yeah but I need an apology off him to and second how do I know he will talk to me" Dante says "If he wants you back as much as you want him back he will apologize and same with the second part" Sophie says" "can we go back now" Dante says "Yeah if you've calmed down enough" Sophie says "yeah, I think I'll be okay" Dante says "okay, lets go then" They walked back to Dante's house and it took them around 20 minutes.

Back at Dante's house. Dante went over to Den and said "so did Lok tell you what happened?" Den replied "Yeah he did and he said he wants to make up with Sophie" Dante says "good because Sophie told me to and she wants to make up with him as well" Den says "Well, Lok"s in the training room so we can take Sophie to him" Dante says "yeah okay. I'll go and get Sophie" Dante walked over to the front door and said to Sophie "Come on, Lok wants to speak to you, he's in the training room" Sophie says "okay" Sophie and Dante walked over to the training room. Den says "Lok, we have someone who wants to talk to you" Sophie walked through the door and as she did Dante put his hand on her shoulder and whispered "good luck" and then Sophie and Lok stood in the middle of the huge training room and Dante said "Come on Cherit" and Cherit flew through the door and Dante, Den and Cherit all went into the lounge and stayed there until they had finished talking.

Meanwhile, in the training room. Lok said to Sophie "I'm so sorry for losing your mum's necklace, breaking some of your family heirlooms and knocking all the books off the shelves while I practiced. I really should have been practicing outside and I promise you I will help put all the books back and even help fix the family heirlooms, if you haven't already fixed them with Findshape and I will find that necklace even if it takes me ages. I would really like us to get back together". Sophie says "thank you Lok, that means a lot and me, Le Blanche and Santiago fixed the family heirlooms with Findshape but thanks anyway but everything else you can defiantly help me with. Now I'm so sorry to for losing your dad's Holotome but like you said I will find it even if it takes ages. I would also like us to get back together" Lok says "thanks and we will both look for dad's Holotome together and does this mean were back together again?" Sophie says "Yeah" they both give each other a huge hug. Sophie says "we better go tell Dante, Den and Cherit" Lok says "yeah and we probably should say thanks as well because they helped us" Sophie says "yeah, let's go".

They went into the lounge and Dante says "well? What happened?" Sophie says "we sorted everything out and apologized to each other" Den says "And?" Lok says "were back together Dante, Den and Cherit say "that's great" Dante says "I'm happy for you" Den and Cherit say "same with us" Lok says "oh and we wanted to say thanks for helping us and pointing out what we had to do" Dante says "No problem, anytime you guys wanna talk, me and Den will be around" Den says "anytime, I think were all just happy that your back together and not arguing" Sophie says "yeah, we gotta go we have some tidying up to do" Lok says "and searching" Dante says "we'll come and help" Den says "oh we will, will we? I've got a better idea, how about I stay here and have a cup of tea and you 3 go and tidy Sophie's house up" Lok says "I don't think so. You can help to." Lok grabs hold of Den's hand and pulls him up off the chair and literally drags him to Sophie's house.

So they went to Sophie's and found everything and tidied everything up. Lok's Holotome was downstairs in the kitchen in a cupboard and that's still a mystery how that got there. Sophie's necklace was in the drawer, in her bedroom. Where Lok put it for safe keeping and totally forgot it was in there. Finally all the mess was tidied up even though it took them at least 4 hours.

THE END!

Hope you enjoy reading it. Post comments and like.

I know they didn't go on a mission but next time I write a story about Huntik I will make sure they go on a mission. Promise :-)

Thanks for reading


End file.
